life goes on
by shoesr4losers
Summary: after the jewel is completed kaede gives kagome a potion to make her forget the last 2 years she has spent looking for the jewel. She returns to her time, depressed and knows somethign is missing. inuyasha watches overher but it unremembered by her.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own them. Reviews are appreciated.

!&(#(&$(&$(&()&$()$(((+(+$(&$&$&$$&(

She looked around before she downed them, 6 of them, didn't think I'd notice, but I did. I let a growl escape my throat, but immediately regretted it as the teacher looked my way and raised her eyebrows.

"Do you have something to share with us Inuyasha?" I looked up at her quickly and shook my head. I glanced back over at kagome, but she was much more interested in the necklace she was playing with on the desk to notice me.

I can' still remember the last time I saw her as the person I loved, walking away from me, being led by kaede because she was too lost to get to the well by her self. The potion the witch gave her worked perfectly, the jewel was completed, and she had no memory of us. However, she knew something was missing, no denying that, some irreplaceable hole in her live that she was constantly trying to fill. I've been watching her since then disguised as a pitiful human and living alone in this strange world. I've been watching her all this time. Returning to my time only at night to sleep. She looked up and yawned obnoxiously and a few students around her started to laugh, Oh yes she was famous for this bad ass act she puts on, not the real kagome at all, she acts more like me then anything else. The teacher glanced up and frowned at her.

"Am I keeping you awake kagome?" she asked in her sharp voice, the end of the question ended almost in a squeal in her aggravation.

"I guess kinda." Kagome responded sticking her bottom lip out some and lowering her eyes to the necklace and started playing with is some more.

"Would you like to leave then Miss Kagome?'

"Will I get written up?" She asked slowly. The teacher stared at her.

"The way your going you'll get written up anyway so you might as well just leave and stop distracting my class!" the teacher exclaimed exasperated.

"All right then!" kagome exclaimed and jumped up. She looped the necklace around her neck and strutted out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"That Girl" the teacher said exasperated. "What ever happened to her to make her so angry at the world?"

I looked back down at my desk and the pencil I had been holding snapped. I released it, scared to e noticed, but the lesson was already continuing, and aside from a few stares, no-body really cares all too much. I picked up the pointy end of my pencil and began to take notes again. "What has gotten into her?' I asked my self over and over again. Still no answer and still no kagome. I hate this world.

&&&&((((#&(&$(&$(&$(&(&&&#&$#&($!&!&

"SLAM!" the sound hurt my ears ad the wooden door connected with the metal frame. OH how I wanted to do it over and over and over again. I hate that teacher HATE HATE HATE! Thinks she knows everything. She doesn't. Stupid bitch. I stormed down the hallway, anger radiating from me in waves. I could practically growl I'm so angry. Finally, I get to qway-way and step out side. Sunny warmth greets me and I smile and close my eyes. Letting it wash over me. I fished my pack out of my pocket, lit a cigarette, walked to one of the school spirit fashioned benches, and sat down. I closed my eyes as I took another drag and leaned back. I opened my eyes and it seemed like I was propped up against some old tree in a dense forest. "What the-"I blinked and I was back at school.

'Odd' I thought the pills normally take longer to kick in then that. I figured I'd have another 15-20 min before I started to feel anything. Actually, come to think of it, I don't' feel anything. Maybe I'm just going crazy. I mean it really wouldn't surprise me that much, with the majority of ninth and tenth grade being a total mystery to me. Who seriously looses memory of 2 years from falling down a well? I feel like something important happened during those years but I just can't remember it. It's so frustrating. I find that the friends I used to have are totally oblivious and annoyingly immature. I can barely stand to look at them; I'd prefer to be alone, trapped with my own thoughts in my own mind. I have enough to think about without them trying to hook me up with that retard hojo. I threw the cigarette on the ground and stomped it out, anger practically flowing out my ears by now. I got up off then bench, turned the corner, and ran head first into our dear principal.

"What are you doing out of class?" I looked up at him and smiled and he looked down on me and frowned.

"I was just heading to my locker, I forgot a book that I needed, and the teacher told me to go get it" I toned down the smile a little and looked at him.

"And I supposed smoking on school grounds it alright when you're running to your locker to get your book for the class that you got kicked out of."

I frowned. Damn teacher. You know. She would call the friggin principal to let him know I was kicked out of class.

"Fine you go me, slap on the cuffs officer" I said holding out my wrists pathetically.

"Its not that extreme, we just need to have a little talk." He smiled down on me, trying to reassure me, while I already know what's coming.

!(#&&$($&()$&($$$($+$$+$($(&&($&()

I walk into the office behind the principal and I see the creepy new kid. Hes from some odd country. Country of the white haired people. Beats me. The principal smiled at him, and led me back to is office. I sat down.

"So what's it gonna be?" He was reviewing the discipline book.

"2 days internal it looks like." He said grimacing up at me. The principal, hes a cool guy I'll give him that, I don't think he actually likes to punish kids like some principals do.

"Ok" said as he wrote up the slip.

"Alright?" he asked.

"Yep if you can do the crime you can take the time" I smiled at him as I threw his own line back at him.

"I've come to expect nothing less of you then to use that line every time you come into my office, kagome. You truly do have an odd sense of humor." He looked at me as he handed me the slip. "Go to restriction for the rest of the period, you know where it is. I smiled, nodded, and walked out.

"Typical" I mumbled under my breath. Typical day.

!&(&$&$&(+)(&$&(&!&#(&$(+$+

Ok so there it is, I know kagome is out of character, I made her like that it'll even out late on in the story, if you lost 2 years of memory you'd be angry too. Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

OK so here goes. Review. Haven't done a story like this one yet.

!(#&$)($((+)(#(&57$5$$$#$#&&()+)))(y&&

Third period.

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

Time moves soooooo slow. I'm beginning to feel it gripping onto the edges of my mind, to timid at first, to make its self known, I recognize it as a familiar comfort taking my mind under control. I close my eyes. Slowly open them. IM staring at the ceiling, my head leaning on the empty desk behind me. I close my eyes again ad I feel the first comforting wave hit me and I breather. If eel the air reach every one of my cells in my body. I hold it in for as long as possible and exhale. Finally, they kicked in. Shapes sounds, so much more lively then before. I lifted my head back up and looked at the back of inuyasha's head. The sliver hair hung loosely down his back in a shining mass. I reached out to touch it. Silky. Nice. I grabbed a handful of it and started to pet it. He turned around abruptly.

"What are you doing wench?" he yelled at me fire practically shooting out of his eyes.

Wench. How dare he call me that. ASSHOLE! I fumed at him. "I was just trying to see if it was real. What kind of freak was born with silver hair anyway?" I responded back, properly dousing his almost owning me. The rush I got from the brief encounter echoed through me. He turned back around in his chair, to face the whole class staring at him. Something about him thrills me, chills me. Something. Whatever. I smiled. Serves him right. I slouched down in my chair and continued doodling.

&&$$!$#&)&(inuyasha)()(&#$!#$#$#

I was pissed. That stupid wench. Pulls my hair, and then kills me in front of the entire class. Not only that, after she's done she slouches back down and continued doodling. She sighed and poked my back. I turned around to face her already thinking of something to say. She handed me a folded piece of paper. I opened it and frowned. 'I'm sorry?'. What kind of note is that anyway. I clicked my pen, wrote 'don't worry about it', and put it on her desk behind me. I heard her open it and then crumple it up.

"I'm not" I heard her mutter as she picked up her pen and continued doodling.

($$((($(&$(&(kagome)#$)($&&(&$(!(

I put down my pen and looked at the drawing I'd just finished. It looked like a bunch of vines curling together to hold a jewel at the middle. Whatever, I closed my notebook and looked at the clock. The 2 minute bell was about to ring. I slid my notebook in my backpack and zippered it up as the bell rang, I stood and felt the blood rush to my legs. I began to walk to the door.

"Kagome where are you going?" I heard the teacher call. I rolled my eyes and continued to walk. "That girl…" I heard her start as I closed the door behind me.

I was about to push play when I heard the door open behind me.

!(#(&#$$#)(&#(&#(&(inuyasha)&#)$(&$($

Kagome was standing two paces a head of me in the hall when I grabbed her wrist.

"What the fuck?" I heard her say as she turned to face me. She made to pull her wrist out of my grasp but I didn't let her. "Let go of me your freak" I hear her say as she pulled harder. She looked up at me and I looked into her eyes. Her pupils were huge. I sighed and looked away. I let go of her wrist, pushed through the people watching, and left the school.

There is really no point, the person I came here to find isn't here.

)(#$&#&(&((&(kagome)#()(&&#)

My hear beat, once, twice. I turned my head to look where he had left. The people who had stopped to watch the brief collision drifted away, exiting my world, and settling comfortably back into theirs. I looked at my wrist and noted the bruises forming slowly on my skin. What was that? What just happened? I turned and rant towards the doors he had just left through, the colors smearing as I moved faster to find him. I saw him a head of me. The world had begun to look like a fucked up painting all the colors smeared and it was only me and inuyasha. I reached him sooner then I thought I would.

"in-uyash-a" I gasped, out of breath.

He turned and looked slightly startled to see me there. The world around me was slowly returning to normal, but not so much. We were in a felid. Not the busy street we had just been on.

" What kagome?" he asked. His voice sounded like he was expecting something. I looked back at him.

"Where are we?" I asked. He looked at me strangely then.

"We're on the street in front of the school. Duh" he looked at me strangely.

A breeze hit me warm, and musty Scented like exhaust and trash. I blinked. The illusion was shattered.

I made a strange sound and collapsed. The last thing I saw was inuyasha worried face as he bent to catch me the sun was directly behind his head.

"It's funny," I muttered," you look like an angel." and I closed my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

So apparently, it's cool for like 69 people to read my story and for one to comment. Really guys. Come onnn. I need reviews. I breathe reviews. So really. Review.

&!&#&$($(&$($()$&$$&$(KAGOME)$&$($(&$(&&

I was somewhere, in something soft and warm. This being all I know at the time I gathered that I was not in a cave. I opened my eyes to the sun light filtering through the forest canopy leaves, to fresh air and birds singing. To inuyasha. I blinked.

"Where am I freak?" I asked, my monotone clearly displaying my annoyance at waking to find my self in his company.

"Shut up wench. You almost died" call me crazy but with those hard word s his voice wavered slightly. He was sitting in a tree.

"Come down here freak. Take me home." I hollered up at him. I was fine. So what if I passed out didn't mean anything at all. Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and came at me so fast he was just a blur.

"Stop calling me freak Kagome. Its Not Nice" His fingers were digging into my jaw where he held my face captive. The words were spoken through clenched teeth.

"Awww did I hit a soft spot Wittle Inuwasha? Is wittle Inuwasha scared the words might hold some truth? Poor Inuwasha." I mocked him, straight to his face. As I Said the words I felt bad, but I couldn't stop them from coming out. He looked stricken at first, and then he turned his back on me.

"Find your own way home bitch" I looked at him not believing my ears. Find my own way home how did he expect me to do that. He brought me here the big baby!

"You brought me here you Freaking baby. Take me home now." I stomped my foot and clenched my fists.

"You want to go home? Fine. Go home!" He turned and threw his hand out, shoving me back, sending me toppling into the well behind me. It felt like I was flying for a second but then I landed and the force of the impact knocked the air out of my lungs and sent me flying into the world of unconsciousness.

!#$)($($(&(&(&&$$(Inuyasha)#)#)&#&#$&))

I stared at the well that I had just pushed her down, my heart falling to pieces for the millionth time in my chest. I sighed softly as I heard the rustling of the undergrowth in the forest behind me.

"Its not your fault inuyasha" kikyou's clear voice rang out into the clearing, cold and uncaring, as abrasive as thorns to your flesh. I clenched my teeth again.

"Don't tell me what I know kikyou." I growled at her, my back still facing her.

"She's beyond your control, inuyasha, you should just stay here in your own time. Where you belong." Her words I knew were true. I should stay here. Why should I care about that filthy wench anyways.

"Your one to talk about belonging kikyou. Your dead. You don't belong here. You should even be talking to me wench."

"We all make choices inuyasha. Kagome's soul and mine are one in the same. We will make the same mistakes." She took a step towards me.

"I don't care what you say kikyou. I have to be near kagome. She's the only thing that makes me feel real anymore." I shouted at her, several birds took off out of the tree near by.

She looked stricken. "Is that really kagome your protecting inuyasha? Kagome is sick in the soul. The old kagome you may never know again." Her words stuck home.

"Leave me be kikyou." I said keeping my voice icy cold.

"Do as you wish inuyasha" he foot steps faded as she disappeared into the woods. I was alone. As always.

!&#$&$&$(&(($&$(kagome)&)#$&$&)(($&

(#&$&$)$()#(#&(1 week later)&&$$$$&($(

The sickly sweet smell of alcohol permeated the air around me. The images being sent to my brain swirled as I stumbled. I caught my self and looked around for the boy I came with. I found him and worked my way towards him, Feeling smothered by the people around me.

"Hey" I said as I reached him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Heyy kags!" he turned to face me and grabbed me around the waste. We kissed and kissed again. I heard someone say something to me about getting some tonight but I didn't care about them I cared about me. Here and now. I broke the kiss, gasping.

"Upstairs?" I asked. He grinned and nodded knowing exactly what 'upstairs?' meant. He grabbed my hand and lead me up the stairs and into an empty bedroom. Well mostly empty, save for some kid lying passed out on the floor.

He took of my shirt before our bodies had even hit the bad, and we where back to making out again. My fingers were stumbling over his belt buckle and button. I go it finally. He kissed my neck I gasped and arched my back so my body pressed against him. I closed my eyes and felt him sucking on my chest.

A vision flashed before my eyes. Inuyasha? It pulsed with my heartbeat. I opened my eyes. For a second the head that was pressed against my chest had silver hair and dog ears? I blinked again and it was gone. I stopped moving, the thrill of the chase was gone. The sexual arousal had vanished. All that was left was a very drunk me. I sighed and pushed him off me.

"What? What the-" He asked form here he lay on the bed. He sat up and made to grab at me and force me down. But I was too fast. I reached in my pocket and pulled out my knife the movement was little more then a flash. It gleamed in the moon light shining through the window like a threat glistening in all its horrors.

"Sit down and don't move until I am out of the room you creep." I said through my teeth. I was still drunk the world was still swirling. I grabbed my shirt from the floor and pulled it on. I held the knife in my teeth and buckled my pants and grabbed the door knob. "learn to appreciate girls you ass" I said to him as I walked out.

"Your nothing but a dirty whore." He called back. I grabbed my jacket from the pile near the door and my purse was under it. I fumbled with the lock for a little bit before I got it to work. The adrenaline from the encounter was making me more drunk then I already was. My legs felt numb. I stumbled up one street, then another. The world spun and I bent down and puked on the side of the street. I stood up and stumbled further up the walk and fell to my knees and puked again. I tied my hair back and held my self up with one hand. While the other was resting on my lap.

I retched again, and again, and again. Finally I was done. I laid back and rested for a moment. Unconsciousness pulled at me but I resisted and got back up. I can't pass out on the side of the road. I stumbled further up the walk and saw a figure standing there. Silver hair… Inuyasha? I couldn't make out the facial features.

"Inuyasha?' I asked, tasting the vomit in my mouth.

"Its alright kagome I'm here" I heard his voice say. It brought comfort inside my soul and mind to hear it. I fell into his arms and let my self go to unconsciousness.

)($&$&(&$#(inuyasha)&&$($($($($(

I stood on the side walk holding her limp form in my arms. She smelled of flavored sake and sex. I crinkled my nose. There was a third scent, fear. I growled quietly. And picked her up I my arms. She reeked of a boy. I noted the scent as I walked back to the small hotel room I rented earlier tonight.

I opened the door to the room and laid her on the bed. "Thank you" she mumbled quietly. In her sleep.

"Your welcome kagome." I whispered to her. She smiled in her sleep and curled up in a ball.

)()$($(&)$()$()$($()$(me)$&($&$&($(&$&($&

There that was a long ass chapter. I best get reviews.


End file.
